Miss You is A Sweetest Moment
by TTMilanie
Summary: Aku tahu kita memang selalu terpisah oleh keadaan, Hyukkie. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah lelah merindukanmu. Sungguh, di saat seperti ini rasa rindu terasa sangat manis. Semakin lama aku menunggu, semakin indah juga kebersamaan yang akan kurasakan. Saranghaeyo, Lee Hyukjae… Terkadang aku terlalu berusaha untuk menepis rasa rinduku, Donghae-ya. Tapi sekarang, aku akan membiarkannya m


Miss You is A Sweetest Moment

Title: Miss You is A Sweetest Moment

Author: FT

Length : oneshot

Rating : just T

Genre : Romance, fluff

Casts: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae

Sub casts : other member Super Junior (find it by yourself)

Disclaimer: Ini fanfic saya, sedangkan casts murni milik Tuhan YME

Warning: Boys Love, AU, typo, EYD berantakan, alur aneh, cerita pasaran, nggak ada feel

Pairing: HyukHae (I LOVE THEM SO MUCH)

 **A/N:**

 **Ini fanfic yang sangat tidak saya rencanakan. Tiba-tiba punya ide, lalu saya tulis begitu saja. Baca sambil dengerin lagu yang bertema tentang kerinduan.**

 **_ Just Enjoy_**

Miss You is A Sweetest Moment

"Hyukkie…"

Hyukjae menggeliat malas saat medengar suara itu memasuki gendang telinganya. Ia hanya memutar tubuh lantas menutupi seluruh kepalanya dengan selimut. Donghae merengut kesal melihat reaksi sang _namjachingu_ yang sepertinya tidak menyukai kehadirannya di pagi itu. Ia melirik jam waker mungil yang ada di atas meja nakas di sebelahnya, pukul delapan, apa mungkin Hyukjae terlalu lelah sampai ia belum mau bangun juga?

"Hyukkie, _ireona_.. ayo kita pergi jogging…" Donghae mencoba lagi. Kali ini ia memeluk tubuh Hyukjae dari belakang.

" _Shirreo_ … aku masih mengantuk, Hae. Pergilah dengan Siwon!" sahut Hyukjae dengan nada serak khas orang yang belum sepenuhnya bangun dari tidur.

Donghae sedikit terkejut. Tidak biasanya Hyukjae menyuruhnya pergi dengan Siwon. Padahal Hyukjae yang _possessive_ itu tidak pernah mengizinkannya pergi dengan siapapun selain dirinya. Namun bukan berarti hal itu membuat Donghae senang. Justru sekarang _namja brunette_ itu sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Ia ingin bersama dengan Hyukkie nya, namun ia justru diusir.

"Tapi Siwon tidak ada di sini, Hyukkie… kau tahu dia sedang syuting film di Taiwan," kata Donghae dengan polos.

" _Aissh…_ kalau begitu ajak yang lainnya saja. Aku benar-benar mengantuk! Pergilah!" jawab Hyukjae sambil meringkukkan tubuhnya.

Donghae mulai merasa kecewa. Namun sebagai _namjachingu_ yang perhatian, ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu Hyukjae lagi. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Mungkin kau sedang lelah, Hyukkie.. aku pergi ya."

Tidak ada sahutan, karena mungkin Hyukjae sudah tenggelam kembali ke alam mimpi. Donghae mendesah pelan dan turun dari ranjang Hyukjae. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke dorm nya yang hanya dihuni oleh Kyuhyun. Dan Donghae sedikit malas karena sejak bangun sang _maknae_ terus bermain game dan tidak mempedulikannya sedikitpun.

"Bye, Hyukkie.."

Donghae menutup pintu kamar Hyukjae dan turun ke ruang tengah. Ia melihat beberapa temannya yang tinggal di dorm lantai sebelas sudah bangun. Kini mereka sedang menikmati sarapan yang dibuat oleh Sungmin.

"Hae, kau mau ikut sarapan juga?" tanya Sungmin

" _Aniyo, Hyung_. Aku meninggalkan Kyu di dorm, aku mau sarapan bersamanya saja," jawab Donghae dengan wajah yang masih terlihat suram.

"Kau kenapa? Apa Hyukjae masih tidur, hm?" tanya Sungmin lembut

" _Ne_. Mungkin Hyukkie sedang lelah. Aku pergi dulu, _Hyung_ ," pamit Donghae sambil melangkah ke pintu keluar tanpa semangat.

 _"Aish_ … awas saja kalau Hyukjae sampai membuat anak itu tidak bersemangat saat latihan nanti," gerutu Heechul yang sedang sibuk menempelkan irisan bawang putih ke wajahnya untuk masker.

Donghae masuk ke dorm lantai dua belas yang tampak sepi. Ia masih melihat pemandangan yang sama, dimana Kyuhyun sedang sibuk bermain game dan tidak ada seorang pun selain mereka. Sebuah desahan kecil keluar dari mulut Donghae. Entah kenapa pagi ini ia merasa sangat malas untuk melakukan apapun. Mungkin karena Hyukjae yang membuat _mood_ nya turun mendadak.

"Kyu…" panggil Donghae

"Apa, _Hyung_?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil lalu

"Mau menemaniku jogging?" tanya Donghae dengan sepasang mata yang membulat lucu

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. " _Gomawo_ , _Hyung_. Tapi aku tidak tertarik membuat tubuhku menjadi seperti Siwon _Hyung_."

" _Yak_ , olahraga bukan hanya untuk membentuk tubuhmu, Kyu. Itu juga bisa membuatmu menjadi lebih sehat. Kau kan sangat sibuk, jika tidak banyak olahraga kau bisa mudah sakit." Kata Donghae memberikan nasihat.

"Jangan khawatir, _Hyung_. Aku belum setua Leeteuk _Hyung_ , jadi aku tidak akan mudah sakit." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan seringaian _evil_ nya. Astaga, bahkan dia masih sempat mengatai _leader_ mereka yang saat itu sedang berada di camp pelatihan militer. Kau memang luar biasa, Kyu.

" _Ish…_ kau memang anak nakal!" Donghae menyambitkan bantal sofa ke kepala Kyuhyun yang hanya di sambut oleh kekehan pemuda berambut ikal itu. "Kenapa tidak mengajak Hyukjae _Hyung_ saja? Bukankah tadi kau pergi ke dormnya?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan sedikitpun dari game _starcraft_ yang ada di komputernya.

"Hyukkie masih tidur, mungkin dia sangat lelah.." jawab Donghae setengah menggumam

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Ia benar-benar tidak peka dengan _Hyung_ nya yang sedang butuh perhatian itu. Namun bukan sepenuhnya salah Kyuhyun juga, karena Donghae tidak mau menunjukkan hal itu di depan sang _dongsaeng_. Donghae lalu bangkit berdiri, berjalan ke dapur, dan mulai menyiapkan sarapan.

Ia menata beberapa _pancake_ di piring. Makanan itu terlihat tidak cantik seperti biasanya. Bagian tengahnya masih sedikit basah sementara pinggirnya sudah agak hitam karena gosong. Sayup-sayup Donghae mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang sedang bersorak kegirangan di ruang tengah, mungkin anak itu berhasil menamatkan level tersulit di gamenya.

"Kyu, sarapannya di meja," kata Donghae memberitahu

"Aku menunggu Wookie pulang saja, _Hyung_. Setengah jam lagi dia dan Yesung _Hyung_ akan segera kembali dari rekaman," jawab Kyuhyun. "Lagipula aku tidak percaya dengan masakan buatanmu itu. Lebih enak juga masakan Wookie atau Sungmin _Hyung_."

"Oh, _arra…_ " sahut Donghae sambil lalu. Ia berjalan menuju ke kamarnya sendiri di lantai atas, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mulai menyadari _Hyung_ nya itu tidak terlihat seceria biasanya.

Di dalam kamar yang bernuansa biru laut dengan tempelan _sticker_ ikan-ikan Nemo itu adalah tempat Donghae berada sekarang. ia duduk bersila di kasurnya sendiri yang sudah rapi. Tepat di depannya ada sebuah kotak besar yang ternyata berisi dua pasang sepatu roda dengan warna yang sama, merah dengan gradasi kecoklatan.

Wajah manisnya kembali terlihat suram. Ia mendesah kecil, kemudian menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya ke kepala ranjang. Terlihat sekali gurat kekecewaan masih tetap terbayang di kedua mata Donghae yang sekarang menatap kosong ke depan.

 _"Hyukkie… bogoshippo…_ " gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia tatap kembali dua pasang sepatu roda yang masih terlihat mengkilap itu. Mungkin sang sepatu masih harus menunggu untuk digunakan, bahkan ketika mereka sudah seminggu penuh disembunyikan dalam kotaknya.

Ya, karena sudah seminggu juga Donghae sangat jarang memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama Hyukjae. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan berbagai jadwal yang semakin padat. Mirisnya tidak ada satupun dari jadwal itu yang bisa membuat mereka bertemu. Donghae sering berada di lokasi syuting drama dan juga pemotretan, sementara Hyukjae sudah pasti siaran radio atau mungkin _variety show_ lainnya.

Mereka juga tidak pernah bertemu ketika kembali ke dorm. Karena syuting Donghae selesai tengah malam dan di saat yang bersamaan, Hyukjae berangkat ke radio. Di pagi harinya, Hyukjae akan pulang ke dorm, namun Donghae harus kembali ke lokasi syuting. Begitulah keadaan selalu bergulir. Sang waktu dengan tragis tidak berhenti mempermainkan keduanya.

Kali ini di saat keduanya memiliki waktu untuk bersama meskipun hanya selama satu atau dua jam saja, Hyukjae terlihat malas untuk bertemu. Itulah yang membuat Donghae merasa sedikit kecewa. Sering kali ia bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri, pernahkah Hyukjae merindukannya? Selama ini ia memang tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu dan mungkin tidak akan pernah menanyakannya karena jawabannya sudah muncul saat ia melihat reaksi Hyukjae pagi ini.

Hyukjae terlihat malas melihatnya. Mungkin karena memang ia sudah tidak merindukan Donghae lagi. Padahal Donghae tidak sepenuhnya ingin mengajak Hyukjae bermain sepatu roda di pagi hari, meskipun akhirnya Hyukjae menolak dan mengajaknya untuk tidur, maka Donghae akan menurut. Apapun itu, asalkan mereka menikmati waktu bersama, dan Donghae sudah begitu merindukan pelukan hangat _namjachingu_ nya.

 _"Ish… pabbo…_ " Donghae merutuk sambil mengacak rambut _brunette_ nya yang tampak kusut, mungkin karena sudah lama tidak mendapat kecupan sayang dari Hyukjae. Sangat tidak ada hubungannya.

Donghae mengangkat sepasang sepatu roda yang ukurannya terlihat lebih kecil dari yang masih berada di dalam kotak. Ia memutuskan untuk memakainya hari ini, sementara sepasang lain (yang memiliki ukuran lebih besar) akan diberikannya untuk Hyukjae jika sudah ada waktu. Ia menyimpan dengan baik sepatu roda untuk Hyukkie nya di bawah ranjang.

"Kyu, aku mau pergi," pamit Donghae kepada Kyuhyun yang sekarang sedang berbaring di sofa menonton televise. Mungkinkah ia kalah main game dan bosan? Oh tidak, Cho Kyuhyun, seorang maniak game tidak akan pernah menyerah meskipun kalah ratusan kali. Ia hanya sedang menunggu laptopnya selesai mengisi baterai, karena benda itu sempat drop beberapa waktu lalu.

"Wow, kau main sepatu roda, _Hyung_?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat Donghae sedang memakai sepatu rodanya.

"Iya. Aku mau jalan-jalan di sekitar taman dulu," jawab Donghae sambil bangkit berdiri. Mungkin karena masih pertama kali menggunakannya, ia terlihat sedikit kesulitan untuk mengendalikan benda beroda itu.

Kyuhyun terlihat mengernyit cemas. " _Hyung_ , bagaimana kalau tidak usah saja? Aku khawatir kau justru jatuh atau menabrak sesuatu. Bagus kalau hanya kau saja yang terluka, bagaimana jika ada orang lain yang menjadi korban?"

"intinya kau suka jika aku terluka kan, Kyu?" Donghae bertanya sarkas

"Eh, maksudku…" Kyuhyun terkekeh ketika menyadari perkataannya barusan. "Kalau kau terluka itu gawat, tapi jika ada orang lain yang ikut menjadi korban bisa lebih gawat lagi, _Hyung_. Kau mau masuk kantor polisi karena sudah mencelakakan pengguna jalan?"

" _Aigoo…_ kau berlebihan, Kyu. Sudahlah, aku pergi!"

Donghae membuka pintu keluar dan berlalu begitu saja. Kyuhyun masih terlihat cemas, namun beberapa detik kemudian matanya bersinar kala melihat laptopnya sudah terisi penuh. Hanya sekejap ia tidak memikirkan _Hyung_ nya dan kembali memulai petualangan di dunia game.

Taman terlihat cukup sepi. Mungkin karena hari itu bukan hari minggu dan waktu sudah mulai beranjak siang. Hanya sesekali saja melintas beberapa pemuda yang sedang berjalan-jalan sambil menuntun anjingnya dan anak-anak yang saling berkejar-kejaran. Donghae merasa lega karena dengan begitu, ia tidak membahayakan orang lain seperti yang dicemaskan Kyuhyun. Jujur saja, ia merasa kemampuan bersepatu rodanya belum bisa dibilang bagus.

Ia hanya berputar-putar di sekitar air mancur, sesekali mencoba untuk berjalan di atas lantai _pavement_. Rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan bermain sendiri seperti itu. Donghae merutuk dalam hati, apalagi saat ia menyadari hari ini cuaca tidak terlalu cerah, angin yang berhembus di sekitarnya terasa rapuh. Mungkin karena sebentar lagi musim gugur akan tiba.

 _"Hyukkie… apa yang akan kau lakukan di musim gugur nanti?_

 _"Aku mau hibernasi…"_

 _"Eh? Memangnya kau ini sejenis beruang kutub?"_

 _"Aniyo, tapi memang lebih enak seperti itu kan? Menggulung diri di dalam selimut selama musim gugur itu sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi sambil memelukmu, Donghae-ya."_

 _"M-mwo…?"_

Wajah Donghae memerah saat ia mengingat pembicaraan anehnya dengan Hyukjae beberapa minggu silam. Saat itu keduanya sedang bergulung di balik selimut Hyukjae. Tidak melakukan apapun, hanya saling memandang dan berbicara. Hyukjae bersandar pada kepala ranjang, sementara Donghae berbaring di dadanya, didekap dengan begitu hangat.

"Lee Hyukjae _pabbo_! Kau bilang memelukku itu sangat menyenangkan, tapi kenapa tadi kau menyuruhku untuk pergi, eoh?! Awas saja jika Siwon benar-benar ada di sini, akan kupastikan dia mengajariku bersepatu roda, kalau perlu biar aku dipeluknya sekalian! Kau tidak peduli kan?! Dasar monyet _yandong_ yang _pabbo!"_ rutuk Donghae mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

Tanpa sadar Donghae terus menambah kecepatannya. Namun itulah awal dari sebuah malapetaka. Seekor kucing berbulu hitam (yang entah kenapa warna itu sering diibaratkan orang sebagai pembawa sial) melintas di depan Donghae. Jelas saja si _namja brunette_ sangat terkejut. Ia ingin menghentikan laju sepatu rodanya, namun tidak bisa karena ia memang tidak tahu bagaiaman caranya.

"Gyaaa! Minggir dari sana, kucing jelek!" jerit Donghae

Si kucing justru terdiam dan menatapnya keheranan. Hal itu membuat Donghae memutuskan untuk menghindari makhluk berkaki empat itu dengan membelokkan langkahnya, namun karena kecepatan yang begitu tinggi, sepatu rodanya tidak kunjung berhenti. Beruntunglah tiang lsitrik yang berdiri kokoh di ujung jalan itu menjadi penyelamat nyawanya, atau… ah, mungkin sebaliknya. Donghae memang bisa mengentikan laju sepatu rodanya kearena ia menabrak si tiang listrik, namun di saat itu juga ia jatuh dengan sangat tidak elit di jalanan.

Ia berusaha untuk bangun namun rasa sakit langsung menjalari tubuhnya. Donghae menunduk untuk menatap kedua lututnya yang tampak mengenaskan. Kulitnya terkoyak dan mengeluarkan darah segar yang tentu saja tidak sedikit. Ia meringis pelan. Dalam hatinya ia sangat berharap tidak ada prang yang akan lewat di sekitar situ. Karena akan sangat tidak lucu jika sampai ada orang, terlebih lagi fans yang mengetahui siapa dirinya, mereka pasti akan bertanya macam-macam. Terlihat jelek sekali jika esok pagi terbit artikel berjudul, 'Lee Donghae, Member Boyband Super Junior Menabrak Tiang Listrik saat Bermain Sepatu Roda.' Aggh… sangat memalukan!

"Tapi… bagaimana aku pulang…?" Donghae bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia ingat tidak pernah membawa ponsel setiap pergi berolahraga.

Akhirnya rasa sakit di tubuhnya membuat Donghae menangis. Ia memang tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Namun begitulah keadaannya sekarang.

"Hyukkie… _appo_ … tolong aku… hiikks…"

Hyukjae terbangun ketika ia merasakan hari sudah terlalu siang. Sinar matahari yang kali ini terasa redup menembus gorden jendela yang berwarna putih. Ia memutar tubuhnya ke samping dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sisi ranjangnya kosong. Hyukjae menggaruk rambut merah _maroon_ nya yang masih berantakan. Beberapa jam lalu ia merasa mendengar suara Donghae yang mengajaknya pergi entah kemana (Hyukjae tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena mengantuk). Tapi kemana _namja brunette_ itu sekarang? Kenapa tidak berbaring di sebelahnya menungguinya sampai bangun seperti biasa?

Ah, mungkin dia berada di bawah. Hyukjae segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Setelah itu ia keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke ruang tengah. Suasana dorm sedikit sepi karena member yang lain sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Hanya ada Heechul yang sekarang sedang berbaring di lantai, dengan wajah penuh bawang putih yang dicincang halus dan seiris timun menutupi kedua matanya. Ternyata ia masih saja sibuk dengan masker.

"Hyukjae, kau kah itu?" tanya Heechul

" _Ne, Hyung_. Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Hyukjae terheran karena seharusnya kedua mata Heechul tidak bisa melihat akibat tertutup timun-timun itu.

"Tentu saja, karena hanya tinggal kau dan aku di dorm ini. Semua sudah pergi beberapa jam lalu," jawab Heechul. "Oh iya, tidak ada sarapan untukmu. Kau tidak bangun juga, jadi jatahmu diambil oleh Shindong."

Hyukjae menggaruk tengkuknya. "Oh, jadi aku bangun paling siang ya? Ehm, _Hyung_ , apa tadi Donghae kemari?"

" _Ne_ , dia ke sini sekitar jam delapan. Tapi sekarang sudah kembali ke dormnya," sahut Heechul

"Eh? Aneh sekali… dia tidak menunggu sampai aku bangun…" gumam Hyukjae

Heechul bangkit dari tidurnya. Bawang-bawang yang sudah mengering itu berjatuhan karena gerakannya. "Tadi Donghae kelihatannya sedih. Apa kau membuatnya kecewa?"

" _Mwo_? Sedih? Aku tidak ingat apa yang kukatakan, _Hyung_. Tadi aku sangat mengantuk." Sahut Hyukjae dengan wajah yang mulai panik.

"Kelihatannya dia ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Tadi dia datang kemari dengan wajah sangat ceria, tapi begitu pulang ia sudah cemberut seperti ikan," ucap Heechul sambil memandang wajahnya yang terlihat semakin mulus di depan cermin.

" _Mwo? Iiissh…_ aku benar-benar lupa!" gerutu Hyukjae sambil mengusak rambutnya dengan frustasi. " _Hyung_ , aku mau ke lantai dua belas dulu!" pamitnya kepada Heechul yang sedang menggumam sendiri, kagum melihat wajah tampannya.

" _Ne…_ hati-hatilah, mungkin ikan itu sedang menangis sekarang." sahut Heechul

"Menangis? _Andwe!"_ jerit Hyukjae lalu segera berlari terbirit-birit, bahkan pintu dorm dibantingnya dengan sangat keras.

Heechul hanya mendesah pelan dan bangkit untuk mencuci wajahnya. " _Aish_ … Hyukjae, kau memang selalu lemah dengan air mata bocah ikan itu."

Begitu sampai di dorm lantai dua belas, Hyukjae segera masuk begitu saja. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Bisa dilihatnya sang _maknae_ yang masih asyik dengan game, lalu Yesung tengah mempelajari lagu terbarunya, dan Ryeowook bersiul-siul di dapur, menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka bertiga.

"Donghae dimana?" tanya Hyukjae lebih kepada Yesung, karena ia tahu Kyuhyun yang telinganya tersumbat _headphone_ itu tak mungkin bisa mendengar.

" _Mwola_. Aku baru sampai. Di kamar mungkin?" Jawab Yesung

Hyukjae segera berlari ke lantai dua. Dengan mudah ia menemukan kamar Donghae. Ia berdiri di depan pintu dan mengetuknya. "Hae! Hae _chagi_ , ini aku! Buka pintunya!" panggil Hyukjae. Kepanikan mulai melandanya. Ia takut Donghae tengah menangis di dalam.

Namun hingga satu menit kemudian, daun pintu itu tak kunjung terayun. Akhirnya Hyukjae mencoba untuk memutar kenopnya. Dan.. ia mendengar bunyi menceklik. Rupanya pintu itu tidak terkunci. Hyukjae melongok ke dalam dengan hati-hati, khawatir jika ia justru menemukan Donghae yang tengah terisak-isak di atas ranjang.

"Hae?"

Hening. Hyukjae baru sadar tidak ada siapapun di dalam. Kamar itu kosong. Hyukjae mendesah pelan dan duduk di ranjang milik _namjachingu-_ nya. ia mengerling ranjang lain yang tampak rapi seperti tidak pernah ditiduri, itu milik Leeteuk, sang _leader_ yang tengah menjalani kewajiban militer. Hyukjae tahu sejak Leeteuk tidak ada, Donghae jarang tidur di kamarnya sendiri. Ia selalu menyusup ke tempat Hyukjae.

 _"Aku takut jika ada alien yang akan menculikku, Hyukkie…"_

 _"Mana mungkin ada alien yang berani denganmu, chagi. Mereka semua tahu kau adalah miliku Mereka akan menerima akibatnya jika macam-macam denganmu."_

Itulah yang selalu dikatakan Hyukjae setiap kali mereka tidur bersama. Setelah mendengar kata-kata itu, Donghae biasanya akan langsung tertidur dengan damai. Hyukjae tidak peduli jika ia harus tetap terjaga hingga _namja brunette_ yang sangat dicintainya itu terlelap.

"Donghae- _ya_ … _bogoshippo_ …" gumam Hyukjae pada diri sendiri.

Hyukjae bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan menutup matanya. Sudah hampir seminggu lebih ia tidak melihat wajah manis itu. Lengan Hyukjae begitu merindukan tubuh mungil yang selalu ingin dipeluknya, dijaganya dari apapun dan siapapun. Ia ingin mendengar celotehan manja dan terkesan kekanakan yang sering dilontarkan Donghae.

"Hyukjae _Hyung?"_

Kyuhyun yang baru saja akan kembali ke kamarnya melihat Hyukjae sedang berdiam diri di dalam kamar Donghae. Ia berjalan masuk dan menghampirinya. "Kenapa kesini? Donghae _Hyung_ sedang tidak ada."

"Oh, kau tau kemana dia pergi, Kyu?" tanya Hyukjae

"Dia pergi untuk bersepatu roda. Ah, aku baru ingat! Dia kan terlihat belum mahir menaikinya!" teriak Kyuhyun. Raut wajahnya mulai cemas. "Ini sudah cukup lama sejak dia pergi, _Hyung_. _Aissh_ … bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu?"

Tubuh Hyukjae menengang. Jantungnya mulai berdegup cepat begitu mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Bayangan-bayangan buruk berlari-lari memenuhi kepalanya. Ia menuduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menunjukkan kecemasan dari sang maknae. Saat itulah Hyukjae tak sengaja melihat sebuah kotak yang tersempil di bawah ranjang Donghae. Ia berlutut di lantai untuk mengambilnya.

"Eh?"

Nafas Hyukjae sedikit tercekat. Ia melihat sepatu roda yang masih baru, namun hanya sepasang saja. Ingatannya tertuju pada percakapan mereka saat baru saja pulang dari pemotretan, hampir dua minggu yang lalu. Saat itu mereka berdua berjalan di sekitar taman dan melihat beberapa remaja yang sedang bermain sepatu roda.

 _"Ah, sepatu roda ya? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak main," gumam Hyukjae_

 _"Benarkah? Kau bisa?" tanya Donghae_

 _"Tentu saja. Jika ada waktu aku ingin bermain sepatu roda. Apa kau mau, chagi?"_

 _"Geurre, Hyukkie! Tapi… aku tidak bisa…"_

 _"Gwaenchana, nanti aku akan mengajarimu sampai bisa. Kalau perlu, kita berpelukan saja selama aku mengajarimu!"_

 _Donghae memukul lengan Hyukjae dan melotot ke arahnya. "Yak! Mesum, eoh?!"_

 _Mereka pun tertawa bersama._

" _Pabboya_ …" gumam Hyukjae sambil menatap sepatu yang sesuai dengan ukuran kakinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Hyukjae segera keluar dari kamar itu. Karena terburu-buru ia sempat menabrak Ryeowook yang akan naik ke lantai dua hingga namja mungil itu terhuyung. Namun beruntung Yesung dengan sigap menangkap tubuh kekasihnya sebelum sempat ambruk ke lantai. Hyukjae hanya memberikan cengiran khas sebagai permintaan maaf.

" _Yak_! Lee Hyukjae!" bentak Yesung

 _"Hyukkie, ireona.. aku ingin kau menemaniku jogging…"_

 _"Shirreo… aku masih mengantuk, Hae. Pergilah dengan Siwon!"_

 _"Tapi Siwon tidak ada di sini, Hyukkie… kau tahu dia sedang syuting film di Taiwan,"_

" _Aissh… kalau begitu ajak yang lainnya saja. Aku benar-benar mengantuk! Pergilah!"_

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mungkin kau sedang lelah, Hyukkie.. aku pergi ya."_

Hyukjae terus mencari sosok _namjachingu_ -nya. Ia tidak peduli pada kakinya yang begitu lelah setelah berlari cukup jauh. Sekarang ia mengingat apa yang telah dikatakannya pada Donghae dan ia merasa sangat kecewa. Hyukjae tidak mengerti kenapa saat itu dirinya tidak bertanya terlebih dahulu kemana Donghae akan mengajaknya pergi, atau bagaimana kabarnya.

" _Pabbo…_ Lee Hyukjae _pabbo_ …" rutuk Hyukjae di sela-sela nafasnya yang memburu. Ia berjongkok di jalan untuk sedikit mengistirahatkan otot kakinya yang mengeras.

Mengapa saat itu Hyukjae menyuruh Donghae untuk pergi? Ia yakin Donghae pasti sedang sangat kecewa sekarang. Ia tahu bagaimana _namja brunette_ itu sangat merindukannya. Sudah hampir seminggu Hyukjae tidak memanjakannya, tidak berusaha untuk menemui, ataupun berkirim pesan. Jika saja ia bangun saat itu, jika saja Hyukjae tahu kemana Donghae akan mengajaknya, pastilah hari ini mereka bisa bertemu dan bermain sepatu roda bersama.

"Hikks… hikks…"

Kepala Hyukjae yang tadinya tertunduk langsung kembali tegak. Ia memasang telinganya baik-baik dan mendengarkan suara kecil itu lebih seksama. Ah, ia tidak mungkin salah. Itu suara milik Donghae, tapi kenapa ia menangis? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Hyukjae berlari kembali untuk segera menemukannya.

Tak lama kemudian, mata Hyukjae bisa melihat sosok berambut _brunette_ yang entah kenapa sedang terduduk di pinggir jalan. Bahu mungil sosok itu terlihat naik turun dan gemetar, menandakan pemiliknya tengah menangis. Nafas Hyukae tercekat. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Donghaenya.

"Hae! Hae- _ya_ , _gwaenchana_?!" tanya Hyukjae

Donghae tercenung sejenak. Ia menghentikan isakannya dan mendongakkan kepala. Pandangannya yang mengabur akibat air mata itu masih bisa menangkap sosok dengan berambut merah _maroon_ , memiliki mata berkelpak satu, dan rahang tegas yang sudah berada di depannya. Donghae mengerjap beberapa kali, seolah ingin memastikan ia tidak sedang salah lihat.

"Hyukkie…?" gumamnya

" _Ne,_ ini aku. Kau kenapa, hm? Apa kau jatuh?" tanya Hyukjae. Ia pegang erat kedua bahu Donghae lalu menatap seluruh tubuh _namja_ itu mulai dari ujung kepala sampai… mata Hyukjae terhenti ketika ia melihat luka menganga yang masih mengeluarkan darah itu. "Lututmu kenapa, Hae? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?!" paniknya.

"Aku bermain sepatu roda, tapi tidak bisa mengendalikannya dan akhirnya aku menabrak tiang listrik," jawab Donghae dengan polos.

" _Aigoo_.. ini sangat parah. Dan kenapa kau bermain sepatu roda jika kau tbelum bisa? Bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan mengajarimu?" tanya Hyukjae

Donghae menunduk. " _Mianhe_ … aku ingin mengajakmu, tapi kau sedang lelah, Hyukkie. Kau mungkin tidak ingat saat aku menyusup ke kamarmu tadi pagi. Kau… kau bilang ingin bermain sepatu roda kan? Karena itu aku membeli sepatu _couple_ untuk kita berdua."

Hyukjae tersenyum meskipun hatinya diselimuti rasa bersalah. Ia mengelus surai _brunette_ milik Donghae dengan lembut. Perlahan Hyukjae mulai melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh mungil _namja_ itu. Donghae sedikit terkejut, namun ia segera merasakan kehangatan saat wajahnya tiba-tiba sudah menempel di dada Hyukjae. Ia bisa mendengar detakan jantung yang amat halus dan menenangkannya.

" _Mianhe_ , Hae… aku sudah mengacuhkanmu tadi pagi. Aku memintamu untuk pergi dan akhirnya kau harus terluka," lirih Hyukjae sembari menanamkan kecupan bertubi-tubi di kepala _brunette_ itu.

Donghae tertegun mendengarnya. Ia tidak menduga Hyukjae akan merasa bersalah karena hal itu. Ia semakin menelusupkan wajahnya ke dada Hyukjae, seolah ingin menyalurkan perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya. " _Gwaenchana_ , itu tidak masalah, Hyukkie…" ia terdiam sejenak, sebelum kembali berucap, " _Bogoshippo_ …"

" _Nado bogoshippo_ …" jawab Hyukjae sambil mengelus lembut helaian rambut _brunette_ yang pekat oleh wangi vanilla itu.

Hyukjae merenggangkan pelukan mereka. Ia menatap Donghae lekat-lekat. Tangannya terulur dan menghapus bekas air mata yang masih sedikit mengotori wajah manis itu. Donghae hanya tersenyum, lalu memejamkan mata saat ia melihat Hyukjae mencium keningnya dengan sangat lembut dan lama, kemudian beralih mengecup bibir tipisnya.

" _Kajja, baby_ , kita pulang sekarang," kata Hyukjae saat pautan bibir mereka terlepas

"Apa aku tidak berat, Hyukkie?"

" _Aniyo_. Aku seperti menggendong boneka sekarang."

" _Yak,_ memangnya aku sekecil itu, eoh?"

Hyukjae hanya terkekeh mendengar suara rajukan dari bibir _namja_ manis yang sekarang sedang bergelayut di punggungnya itu. Ia menyusuri jalanan yang agak sepi sambil menggendong Donghae. Udara mulai terasa dingin dan matahari rupanya tidak mau bersinar dengan cerah. Donghae mendongak menatap langit yang kelabu, kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hari ini cuacanya tidak enak," keluhnya.

" _Ne,_ sebentar lagi musim gugur." Sahut Hyukjae

Donghae hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Ia kembali bersandar pada bahu Hyukjae, menikmati kehangatan dan aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh itu. Hyukjae mengerling _namja_ yang ada digendongannya, kemudian tersenyum kala melihat Donghae tengah memejamkan mata. Wajahnya yang terlihat begitu polos membuat Hyukjae menjadi gemas.

"Hae- _ya_ ," panggilnya

"Eung?" jawab Donghae

"Saat musim gugur tiba, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Hyukjae

Donghae terlihat berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia tersenyum manis. "Aku mau hibernasi saja."

Hyukjae mengangkat alisnya. Ia masih mengingat itu adalah kalimat yang pernah diucapkannya beberapa waktu lalu, saat dirinya dan Donghae sedang berbaring bersama.

"Kenapa tidak mau bermain sepatu roda?" tanya Hyukjae

" _Shirreo…_ jatuh itu sakit. Aku tidak ingin mengulanginya lagi." Jawab Donghae sambil merengut

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku selalu di sisimu. Selama ada aku kau tidak akan pernah terjatuh. Bukankah sudah kubilang, jika kau tidak bisa berjalan sendiri aku lah yang akan selalu memelukmu dengan erat." Ucap Hyukjae.

Wajah Donghae menjadi bersemu merah. Ia percaya semua ucapan Hyukkienya. Ia selalu tahu Hyukjae tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Perasaan kecewa yang sempat melingkupinya beberapa waktu lalu telah pergi, lenyap bersama daun-daun kering yang terbawa angin musim gugur. Donghae tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Hyukjae.

" _Ne,_ aku mau belajar sepatu roda. Tapi, hibernasi di dalam pelukan Hyukkie juga menyenangkan. Itu sangat hangat…" sahut Donghae dengan nada pelan.

" _Arraseo…"_ jawab Hyukjae sambil tersenyum mengerti

Donghae semakin memejamkan matanya. Ia membiarkan kehangatan Hyukjae mengantarnya untuk tertidur. Sebuah senyuman _angelic_ terus terlukis di bibirnya.

 _Aku tahu kita memang selalu terpisah oleh keadaan, Hyukkie. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah lelah merindukanmu. Sungguh, di saat seperti ini rasa rindu terasa sangat manis. Semakin lama aku menunggu, semakin indah juga kebersamaan yang akan kurasakan. Saranghaeyo, Lee Hyukjae…_

 _Terkadang aku terlalu berusaha untuk menepis rasa rinduku, Donghae-ya. Tapi sekarang, aku akan membiarkannya mengalir begitu saja. Kau benar, selama kita masih saling mengingat, rasa rindu itu sangatlah manis. Saranghaeyo, Lee Donghae._

 **_-FIN-_**


End file.
